Organopolysiloxane compositions for the formation of a cured release film based on higher alkenyl-containing (typically hexenyl-containing) organopolysiloxanes are known in the art. These compositions cure rapidly at relatively low temperatures (.ltoreq.100.degree. C.) to form cured films that exhibit an excellent release performance against tacky or sticky substances. As a consequence, these compositions have been used as cured release film forming organopolysiloxane compositions for release paper, transfer paper, and so forth. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,916 and European Patent Application No. 371405. However, these compositions are poorly adhesive to a variety of substrates, such as paper, synthetic films, polyethylene-laminated kraft paper, and others. As a result, the cured films produced by these compositions are easily exfoliated or delaminated from the substrate or base and are therefore are not useful in some applications.
The object of the instant invention is a cured release film forming organopolysiloxane composition that cures rapidly at relatively low temperatures (.ltoreq.100.degree. C.) to form a cured film that is strongly adhesive to a variety of substrates and that also exhibits a superior release performance against tacky or sticky materials.